Empathie et Sympathie
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Will Graham, jeune profiler travaillant pour le FBI, rend visite au célèbre tueur en série, Hannibal Lecter et cherche à remonter aux origines du mal.


_Cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre du défi « Vœux » du groupe Papote, pour Luthien Psycho._

_Luthie voulait une fic sur l'enfance d'Hannibal, avec de l'émotion, et des explication sur les raisons qui l'ont mené à devenir cannibale. J'ai un petit peu dévié du sujet j'ai l'impression, ma Lulu, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! (Pas de corrections pour cet OS, j'espère que ça ne piquera pas trop les yeux.)_

* * *

Empathie et sympathie.

Le docteur Lecter était impressionnant même derrière une vitre blindée. La peur se lisait sur le visage de ses visiteurs, pourtant ils défilaient devant sa cellule, avec une majorité de psychiatres qui venaient pour essayer de comprendre la façon dont fonctionnait son esprit. Généralement, ils repartaient vite car il ne fallait que peu de temps au docteur pour déceler une faille chez son interlocuteur et pour l'exploiter, ce qu'il ne se privait pas de faire pour se distraire. Il s'amusait aussi des débats qui tournait autour de son cas, dont il avait connaissance via ses entretiens, ou via les quelques revues spécialisées en psychiatrie auxquelles il avait droit. Les questions les plus récurrentes étaient les suivantes : était-il ou non un psychopathe ? Etait-il sadique ? Est-ce que le drame vécu pendant son enfance était à l'origine de sa « folie » meurtrière et de son cannibalisme ? Malgré qu'il soit lui-même psychiatre, il trouvait la discipline imprécise et il doutait qu'il existe jamais un consensus sur la réponse à ces interrogations.

Il donnait des réponses ambiguës aux deux premières questions par malice, mais était clair sur la troisième : ni la mort de Mischa, ni les conditions particulières autour de celle-ci, n'avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il prenait parfois le temps de ridiculiser l'un ou l'autre psychiatre dont l'avis était opposé au sien, et considérait que la plupart de ces « docteurs » ne le connaissaient pas suffisamment pour émettre un avis éclairé. Après tout, ce qu'ils savaient provenait de rapports de police, de vieilles photos, de témoignages et de quelques pièces à conviction...Ils ne faisaient qu'effleurer la surface. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment, et il ne laissait personne le connaître.

A force d'enquêtes, le FBI était malgré tout parvenu à résumer sa vie dans les grandes lignes, mais il restait des zones d'ombres et de nombreux meurtres qu'on ne parvenait pas à lui associer, même s'ils correspondaient à son mode opératoire. Un certain nombre également, pour lesquels on ne le soupçonnait pas le moins du monde. Les enquêteurs, les lieutenants de police et les profilers défilaient également devant sa cellule, essayant d'obtenir les précieuses réponses à leurs questions, généralement sans succès. Ils n'avaient tous qu'une certitude, c'était qu'il fallait être prudent lorsqu'on allait rendre visite à l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

Les psychiatres étaient nombreux à le définir comme un cas unique, mais le docteur Lecter possédait bien certains traits de la psychopathie comme un ego démesuré, une aisance à manipuler son entourage, et la recherche de l'exercice du pouvoir sur autrui. Il aimait être celui qui dirigeait l'entretien et ne donnait des informations qu'au compte-goutte, jamais gratuitement. Parfois il réclamait des privilèges, comme un repas spécial ou du matériel d'art, parfois des informations personnelles qu'il utilisait ensuite contre son interlocuteur. Même enfermé, il restait dangereux, et l'un des psychiatres qui l'avait le plus interviewé en avait fait les frais : peu après leur dernier entretien, le docteur Chilton avait fait une tentative de suicide et n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'intervention rapide d'un ami. A peine une semaine plus tard, c'était un détenu trop grossier au goût du cannibale qui s'était pendu avec ses draps, après avoir longuement conversé avec lui. Les visites s'étaient un peu espacées après ça, puis elles avaient repris avec la même régularité qu'auparavant. Elles étaient terriblement ennuyeuses pour le criminel, jusqu'au jour où un jeune profiler du nom de Will Graham se présenta devant lui, la mine renfrognée et l'air peu impressionné.

Graham était un agent du FBI fraîchement diplômé mais déjà reconnu pour son travail sur le terrain. Il avait résolu avec brio plusieurs enquêtes sur lesquelles ses prédécesseurs s'étaient cassé les dents, et se distinguait par une empathie hors du commun. Il était aussi remarquablement intelligent, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une faille. Un point faible qui apparu comme une évidence aux yeux du cannibale dès leur premier entretien. Tout en Will Graham criait la solitude, et il était évident que son entourage restreint ne le comprenait pas. Intrigué,le docteur accepta des entretiens réguliers.

Il savait très bien que Jack Crawford, le supérieur de Graham, l'avait mis en garde à son propos et il commença donc leurs échanges par des généralités, s'intéressant surtout à son travail. De temps à autre, il grattait à la porte de la vie privée du profiler, que ce dernier laissait entrebâillée consciemment pour entretenir l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. C'était une gymnastique de l'esprit compliquée pour Will, qui devait à la fois se protéger et se dévoiler suffisamment pour que Lecter en fasse de même. Il aurait pu réussir brillamment l'exercice s'il n'avait désiré obtenir que les informations qu'on lui avait demandées. Qui étaient les victimes manquantes ? Que leur avait-il fait exactement ? Où se trouvait les restes des corps, si toutefois, il y en avait encore ? Will ne pouvait se contenter de ça.

Il n'avait pourtant pas trouvé Lecter très intéressant lors de leur première rencontre, mais plus les entretiens se succédaient, plus il était avide d'en apprendre davantage. Comme tous ses prédécesseurs, il avait le désir de remonter aux origines du mal. Comprendre comment et pourquoi l'homme était devenu un tueur cannibale. Comme tout le monde, il était au courant des théories avancées sur son enfance, et sur le drame familial qu'il avait vécu. Beaucoup s'accordaient sur le fait que ce traumatisme était à l'origine de tout, ce que Lecter réfutait. Il n'était pas très loquace sur la question, mais il ne l'était pas moins qu'à propos d'autres aspects de sa vie privé, comme sa famille, ses jeunes années, ou ses aventures amoureuses. Il ne se braquait pas de façon marquée lorsque quelqu'un évoquait sa sœur, Mischa, mais refusait d'en parler à part à quelques rares privilégiés.

Dès que Will porta de l'intérêt à cette période de sa vie, Hannibal le laissa espérer qu'il se confierait à lui. Il lâcha quelques bribes d'informations, puis commença à lui raconter des souvenirs remontant à son adolescence. Il lui parla de la fois où il s'était battu avec un condisciple au pensionnat et l'avait presque noyé dans l'étang tout proche car le garçon s'en prenait aux plus jeunes. Il lui expliqua aussi dans quelles conditions il avait vécu au pensionnat, cet endroit qui autrefois appartenait à sa famille et où il n'était plus qu'un élève comme les autres, éduqué à la dure jusqu'à ce que sa tante vienne le chercher. Il lui parla avec plaisir de son arrivée en France, de son changement de vie et de sa nouvelle famille, tandis que Will lui donnait de plus en plus de détails sur ses enquêtes et sur lui-même, et commençait a apprécier sa compagnie.

Le détenu s'intéressait particulièrement à ce que ressentait le profiler sur le terrain, et sur la façon dont il résolvait les crimes. Comme il s'y attendait, là aussi il trouva une faille à exploiter. Will ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il dérapait de plus en plus : son empathie, la capacité à se mettre à la place d'autrui et à imaginer ses ressentis, dérivait vers la sympathie. La distance de rigueur s'effaçait, et Will ne se contenait plus d'imaginer ce que vivaient les tueurs qu'il pourchassait : il vivait leurs actions et leurs fantasmes. Le processus dangereux risquait d'affecter son jugement et sa raison, au point qu'il ne puisse plus savoir précisément quelles émotions étaient les siennes.

Lecter se souvenait du cas d'une patiente qui était venue le consulter pour un problème de ce type. Le jeune frère de cette dernière avait été maltraité par leurs parents sans qu'elle puisse l'aider, et elle ne pouvait voir un adulte faire la moindre remarque à un enfant sans ressentir une angoisse profonde. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer une remontrance et un comportement réellement préoccupant, ni à analyser la réaction de l'enfant réprimandé, déplaçant son propre ressenti sur ce dernier.

Will avait exactement ce problème avec l'affaire Georgia Madchen, sa dernière enquête. Les faits étaient les suivants : Georgia s'en était prise à sa meilleure amie, avait ouvert son visage en deux au niveau de la bouche, et avait retourné une partie de la chair comme pour retirer un masque. Will avait beaucoup rechigné à en parler à Hannibal, mais ce dernier avait su se montrer patient et avait récompensé chaque confidence par des suppositions sur l'état psychologique de Georgia suppositions qui s'étaient avérées très justes. Avec les ressentis et les descriptions du profiler, Hannibal avait pu poser un diagnostic avant la psychiatre recommandée par le FBI, Alana Bloom, que Will voyait régulièrement. Georgia Madchen souffrait du syndrôme de Cotard, pensait être déjà morte, et ne parvenait plus à identifier les visages. Lors de l'examen de la scène de crime, Will avait dépassé le stade de l'empathie pour celui de la sympathie, et il avait contaminé des preuves. Il avait mis ses mains dans le sang de la victime, s'était vu en train de la tuer, et avait mis quelques minutes à reconnaître Jack Crawford et le légiste qui l'accompagnait.

En discutant plus longuement avec lui, le docteur Lecter avait compris qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, et que Crawford était parfaitement au courant. Will avait besoin de faire une pause et de se recentrer sur lui-même, mais son employeur ne le lui permettait pas. Lecter comprenait la tentation d'utiliser le jeune profiler encore et encore : il résolvait les enquêtes rapidement, et des morts supplémentaires étaient évitées, néanmoins, il trouvait très peu prudent de tester sa résistance de cette manière. Will risquait de perdre le peu de stabilité qu'il avait. Le cannibale aurait pu précipiter sa chute, mais il se montra au contraire d'un grand soutien. Il savait qu'établir un lien de confiance avec Will lui prendrait des années au vu de ses antécédents et de la méfiance naturelle de celui-ci, mais il était d'une grande patience. Il savait qu'il parviendrait à lui faire remettre en cause certaines de ses valeurs, et il le pousserait à éprouver davantage de sympathie pour lui. Il l'amènerait à ressentir ce qu'il ressentait, et mettrait en lumière leurs ressemblances afin que Will se reconnaisse en lui. Il savait que lorsque le moment serait venu, lorsqu'une enquête serait particulièrement ardue et le meurtrier difficile à appréhender, le profiler aurait l'idée de se servir de lui comme appât. Lorsqu'il serait la seule personne proche d'un véritable ami dans l'existence de Will, ce dernier lui offrirait volontairement une porte de sortie.

Il ne savait pas encore qu'il se retrouverait autant en Will, que Will, en lui. Il ne savait pas qu'il éprouverait autre chose qu'une ardente curiosité et un intérêt prononcé pour sa personne, et pour ce dont il était capable. Il ne savait pas qu'il lui ferait ressentir à nouveau de l'amour, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. A cet instant, c'était juste un fascinant jeune homme aux cheveux mal peignés, qu'il taquinait sur l'odeur marquée de son after-shave. Cinq ans plus tard, Will était devenu son époux, et ils parcouraient l'Europe sous de fausses identités.

Hannibal avait raconté à Will les événements liés à la mort de sa sœur lorsqu'il était encore en prison, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pourrait en discuter sur le lieu même du drame. Les deux hommes se trouvaient pourtant présentement dans le chalet où la petite Mischa avait longuement souffert de la faim, avant d'être entraînée dehors pour être abattue comme un animal, d'un coup de hache. Le temps n'avait pas épargné le lieu, et il ne restait pas grand chose à voir, mais les vestiges étaient suffisants pour l'empathe. Un frisson qui n'était en rien dû au froid le parcouru, et il ne resta pas longtemps à l'intérieur du chalet en ruine. L'atmosphère du lieu était encore chargée d'émotions négatives et les souvenirs que lui avaient confiés Hannibal avait tendance à prendre vie sous ses yeux, nés de son imagination fertile. Il y avait trop de cris qui résonnaient là, et un trop grand silence dehors, là où l'amenait Hannibal, sa main serrant doucement la sienne. Will était attentif au passé, mais il l'était encore plus au présent, et il guettait les réactions de son conjoint même si c'était ce dernier qui avait décidé de venir.

Sous une fine couche de neige, Will distingua la tombe de Mischa. Le ciel était gris, constellé de petits nuages bas, pourtant l'ancien prodige du FBI eut la vision d'une tombe baignée de soleil, encore ouverte...Et il vit également des os et des fleurs. Des os bien trop petits. Le sentiment de perte était écrasant, et bien que Will n'ait jamais eu de frère ni de sœur, il le ressentait intensément. Il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de l'empathie envers son compagnon, pour éprouver quelque chose de plus intense. Il ne s'agissait plus de le comprendre, mais bien de partager ce qu'il éprouvait, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable, comme en cet instant.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Will avait eu la version courte de l'histoire lorsqu'Hannibal était toujours en prison, et davantage de détails bien plus tard, une fois en couple avec lui. Il avait également obtenu la réponse à ses trois questions, ou du moins, il s'en était fait sa propre opinion. Pour ce qui était de la psychopathie, c'était un oui si l'on se fiait à la définition classique incluant un manque de remords, un manque de « comportements humains », l'absence de peur, et des troubles de l'empathie, même si c'était discutable pour la partie comportement antisocial. Rôtir vivant un homme pour avoir détruit par le feu une œuvre d'art était certainement antisocial, et d'un autre côté, Will n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi bien intégré en société qu'Hannibal. Il n'était ni impulsif, ni irresponsable non plus.

Pour ce qui était du sadisme, du point de vue de Will, c'était à la fois un oui et un non. Pour le serial killer, la souffrance faisait partie intrinsèque du processus de transformation d'un importun à un met délicat. Par exemple, il avait tué Cassie Boyle qui lui avait soufflé sa fumée au visage, lui avait arraché les poumons alors qu'elle vivait encore, mais sans ouvrir son thorax de façon particulièrement lente, et il ne lui avait pas infligée d'autres blessures punitives. Cependant, il n'avait pas non plus opté pour une mort appropriée à son écart qui aurait été plus rapide, comme une asphyxie. Il choisissait la symbolique la plus intéressante, peut importe le degré de cruauté de la mise à mort, et le fait qu'il ressente une forme de plaisir, ne serait-ce qu'à la vue du résultat, pouvait être considéré comme une forme de sadisme.

Et enfin, pour ce qui était de la troisième question, la mort de Mischa l'avait évidemment marqué. Le contexte particulier comportant du cannibalisme l'avait poussé à punir les responsables en se montrant tout aussi inhumain qu'eux. Néanmoins, si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, Will était persuadé qu'Hannibal serait devenu le même homme. Le processus aurait été plus long, et ses premiers meurtres auraient peut-être été un peu différents, mais tôt ou tard, il aurait prélevé et consommé de la chair humaine parce que le cannibalisme était l'un des tabous les plus forts de la société. Une forme de domination totale sur autrui. Pour la victime, un abaissement du statut d'être humain à celui de nourriture.

Will c'était demandé si tout ça n'était pas qu'une question d'ego, d'un désir de s'élever en juge de l'humanité et en défenseur du bon goût, ou bien une question de contrôle. Dominer pour gommer un peu le sentiment atroce d'impuissance qui avait dû être le sien lorsqu'il n'avait pu sauver sa sœur, se poster en bourreau pour ne plus jamais être la victime. Il y avait sans doute un peu de tout ça dans les motivations d'Hannibal, mais Will pensait qu'il faisait ce qu'il faisait tout simplement parce qu'il le pouvait. Hannibal ne rentrait dans aucune case parce qu'il était semblable à la foudre qui s'abat, une calamité naturelle. S'échiner à trouver un sens ou une origine à ses actes était une quête vaine. Mais peut-être que l'ancien profiler avait cette vision des choses à cause de son amour pour le psychiatre. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir tel qu'il était : un homme avec des faiblesses, comme tout un chacun. Par contre, il était bien conscient qu'Hannibal était un manipulateur, et de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le faire tomber sous son emprise, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'était pas la victime de cette influence, et tous les choix qu'il avait fait, il les avait fait consciemment, en toute connaissance de cause. Malgré les particularités d'Hannibal, il était l'homme qu'il avait choisi, et il était heureux avec lui. Il espérait que le FBI ne remonterait jamais jusqu'à eux, car ils se refusaient tous les deux à être emprisonnés. Will songeait parfois à la façon dont ils partiraient, s'ils étaient acculés. Un coup de couteau net, ou peut-être un saut dans les eaux glacées de l'océan dont ils étaient proches. Une dernière embrassade sur la falaise derrière leur maison, avant la chute.


End file.
